Big Time Victoria Secrets
by asdfghjkl-so-many-feels
Summary: When Jess, a small town girl, who is a Victoria's Secret Model gets to take a break from modeling and singing, One of the BTR guys has a crush on her.
1. Chapter 1

I was modeling in a fashion show for Victoria Secret.

My favorite band Big Time Rush are sitting in the front row of the show. One Direction is performing; I am the first one to walk out because I am the honorary angel. The person told me to head out so I put my hand on my hip and walked out In front of everyone. One Direction is performing Little Things. When I walk out Harry is the first one standing there he looked me up and down hen took my hand and twirled me around. Then Niall was standing there after Harry so he took my hand and kissed it and winked at me. Today is the best day ever I swear. Liam is next he walked with me till he stopped at Louis. Louis put his arm around my shoulders so I put my arm around his waist and he walked with me till he let go half way to Zayn and he gave me a hug then gave me to Zayn. Zayn gave me a smile/smirk thing and dance with me. I got to the end of the cat walk so I did a pose and kissed my index and middle finger and put them on my butt on winked. When I stared walking back BTR was staring at me so I waved and smirked and blew them a kiss. I walked backstage getting ready for my next outfit. Tonight at the after party was going to be so much fun tonight. I get to wear the dress for the party


	2. The Audition

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was just nervous and was trying to make myself feel better about it. Anyone who was auditioning to be a Victoria's Secret Model would be nervous. I got in the warm, bubbly bath and started shaving my long legs. I tied back my punk blonde hair and splashed my face with the warm water. I took off my bright purple glasses and rinsed my hair. I shaved my armpits and made myself presentable. I put my glasses back on and found my pink robe. I looked at the audition dress code. I got my black string bikini top and my black string bikini bottom. I put a low-cut white see-through tank top and chartreuse jeans. I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my keys also my bag and headed out the door.

I was famous on YouTube before my channel was hacked. I had started to make videos of myself singing and posted them on YouTube. I got plenty views pretty quickly. Most of the comments read something along the lines of-

'Angel Voice'

'Wow! Cool video! You should check out my new one. Don't forget to subscribe'

and my personal favorite:

'NICE TITS JESS' I left YouTube 2 years ago but it felt like forever.

Part of my dream (Chapter One) had already been a reality. I was close friends with Carlos Pena from Big Time Rush. We had always talked and face timed and texted until 4:00 in the morning. I had never really talked to the other guys because they had always been making side trips with their other friends, girlfriends, and relatives. I went downstairs to the apartment lobby. I went on the local bus and was headed to the modeling agency. When I got onto the bus I go a perverted look from the driver. I tried to ignore it and grabbed on to the ripped leather seats. I pulled out $10 from my wallet. When we arrived the bus made a rough, sudden stop. I handed the driver the cash and he took off. I walked down the block a little and saw the enchanted numbers that could make a Victoria's Secret Model. 562. I went inside and took the elevator. In my short time in the elevator I stripped myself down to my string bikini and straightened up. I planned on making a big entrance and making it like a strip-tease show. I would try to not fall over in my high, black stilettos. I actually looked hot. But at the same time a slut. My swirly cat eye look, red lipstick, and blush matched better than any other make-up combination. The elevator opened and I made myself look like the biggest slut you've ever seen. Someone who looks like she's been a Victoria's Secret model for 8 years. Someone who was a whore. Someone who's vagina has been used more than Google. I looked at the first guy I saw in the room and lifted his chin with my finger. "Jessica DelaCruiz" I whispered in his ear as seductively as possible. I swung on the support pole in the middle of the room. I then continued in a dainty southern belle voice "I'm 23, lived here my whole life." I gave a flirty smile to everyone -man and woman- in the room. I could tell that even the woman had crushes on me now. I did another pole strut and then sat down on the office table. I made my long leg go up all the way before crossing it in a lady-like way. I spoke again "Ok, what do you need to know or want to see?" I bit my bottom lip and smiled in a flirty way again. One man tried to talk but then stuttered, he cleared his throat, "Y-yes Mrs. DelaCruiz" I interrupted him and held out my hand as if to be asking for him to take it "Ms." He continued "Ms. DelaCruiz we'd like to see you pose a couple times fill out this paper and you'll be good to go. We will decide from then whether to let you be a model or not." I did all as wanted and then handed him back the paper. I then told the table, "We'll be in touch" Still keeping the dainty southern belle voice up. I waved "Bye, now!" I headed back to the elevator and once again had about 30 seconds to change. I slipped on my white see-through tank top and my chartreuse jeans I wiped off the ridiculous cat-eye look and left the building. I had decided to walk home. I needed the exercise. I didn't wait for the bus and I took off. I then texted Carlos:

"Hey Carlos, just got back from the audition.-JD"

"Great! Did you get in?-CP"

"I don't know yet but I hope so made a big deal of it.-JD"

"Well I have rehearsals, I'll talk to you later. Bye!-CP"

"Bye Carlos!-JD"


	3. The Unexpected

I got home, took a deep breath. Wow. I might be a Victoria's Secret Model.

"Carlos, do you want to come over for lunch at my place?"

Oh no! What was I doing? So what if I liked Carlos, that doesn't mean he was going to show up right away. Not 30 seconds later he responded:

"Defiently, I would love to. The guys just ordered some crappy brand of pizza."

"Great! See you in 10."

I squealed. My crush. MY. CRUSH. was interested in going out. Well not really going out, but, hanging out together. I turned up my speakers and starting making my best recipe I only use on special occasions. The Southwest Chicken Sandwich. I only made it on days that were really important. Like today! Sparkling juice. We need, sparkling juice.

At the grocery store I ran into one of my old friends, Kimbra. We hadn't really talked after she got married the day after graduation. Not to mention, she hated the fact that my favorite band is My Chemical Romance. I went to the acne cream sections. Didn't want to look like a teenager who spent her teen years in her basement listening to All American Rejects and pretending to be a model. Okay, so that girl WAS me. I finally reached the drinks. Grape, Cranberry. Someone bumped into me. "Sorry" a familiar voice said, "Picking up some wine for my date." I turned, "Carlos?!". He blushed, "Hey JD. I just thought we could use something to drink.." I giggled, "That's what I came here for." He told me that I should just make lunch and to let him take care of the wine, not in a rude way, in more of a, generous way.

Ever since I turned 18, Carlos and I were officially best friends. I had a crush on him after a year of being friends. That was 5 years ago. Still going, I wish I could say something to him. The doorbell rang. I fixed up my hair a bit and answered. "Hey Carlos". He smiled so beautifully, "Afternoon, JD" and pretended to tilt an imaginary hat." I smiled. We sat down and he complimented the sandwich. Once I knew he was gone I blasted All American Rejects:

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

My dirty little secret…..

If I could tell Carlos that I loved him, that would make everything so good. We had known each other for 10 years total. I love him so much.

-FOUR MONTHS LATER-

You could say I was engaged. Also, I quit being a Victoria's Secret Model. It happened a week ago.

:Flashback:

: Carlos approached me shaking a bit "Do you want to go to the ice skating rink? I know a secret spot where the only person who will trip you is me." He half smiled. "I'd love to!", I exclaimed a little too loud.

At the ice skating pond ,which was now the Valadon Pond to us, I tripped but not as much as Carlos did. I kept grabbing his hands for balance and vice versa. I kept grabbing the breasts of his black trench jacket too. He lead me to a frail but slender tree with little ornaments which looked beautiful in the snow. I had lost my balance and tripped right under the tree over Carlos. Our faces centimeters apart against the cold ice. He smiled and said, "Hey JD, look at the small red one." I grabbed it and it broke in my gentle hand. "Oh no!" I said through embarrassed giggles. I tried to stick it back together but something was in my hand and it wasn't a piece of broken glass. An ring with a diamond oval in the middle. Gold outlining the sparkly present. Carlos and I hadn't been together, we had been spending more time together than usual. "I love you, Jessica DelaCruiz, will you be my wife?" "There isn't anything I would rather do." We kissed.


End file.
